El maniquí
by LARZER
Summary: Rarity la modista del pueblo hace una compra de la que se arrepentira por el resto de su vida. Y para su pesar, el pueblo entero es arrastrado a su tormento.


**Basada en la antigua leyenda mexicana ya olvidada "El maniquí viviente", pero transformada al estilo poni. Descansa en paz leyenda que me quito por una semana, lo de hoy es hablar de "La pascualita" o "La Blanca nieves de reino mágico"**

Los hechos ocurridos durante la narración de este informe, fueron en su mayoría hechos narrados por habitantes de Ponyville y las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, la mayor parte de ellos ocurridos a la modista del pueblo, la señorita Rarity portadora del elemento de la generosidad, que hasta el día de hoy, sigue sin poder conciliar el sueño y a quien la princesa Luna visita todas las noches. Que Celestia se apiade de su alma.

Esa era una mañana tranquila en Ponyville. No avía nada de diferente en el pueblo, excepto por el hecho de que la señorita Rarity había instalado una vitrina de cristal justo al frente de su tienda, según ella quería que los visitantes que no conocían su tienda vieran algo de su trabajo.

Días antes del comienzo los extraños sucesos, ella había adquirido un hermoso maniquí de madera hecho de cedro en una sastrería en el poblado de Galopein durante uno de sus viajes en busca de inspiración.

Aparentemente la sastrería estaba a punto de cerrar por falta de clientes, según sus palabras, esta fue la conversación con el anterior dueño del maniquí.

-Discúlpeme señor, no he podido evitar notar que está cerrando la tienda y al ver ese magnífico maniquí en la vitrina no pude evitar entrar para preguntarle, ¿esta esa magnífica pieza a la venta?- la señorita Rarity finalizo con una sonrisa, mas no espero la reacción del dueño.

-u-u-usted…- un enorme trago amargo paso por la garganta del tendero – ¿desea ese maniquí?- su voz sonó como si su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, cosa que la extraño.

-Sí, es una pena por lo de su tienda, pero algo tan hermoso como ese maniquí- dijo volteando a ver el objeto en cuestión –sería una pena que pasara sus días en una sucia y polvorienta bodega-

-b-b-b-bueno pues…- Rarity normalmente no ponía mucha atención a las expresiones de los demás a menos que se tratase de una venta o una compra, pero no pudo evitar notar como el poni frente a ella ensancho los ojos casi al punto de salirse de sus cuencas y su blanco pelaje se volvía gris por el sudor y una extraña e indescifrable expresión se cernía en el rostro que tenía delante de ella –no hay problema- dijo con una voz que le recordó a la primera vez que hablo con Fluttershy. Lo más raro fue notar que al decir estas palabras, parecería que no se estuviera dirigiendo a ella.

Seguido de esto el dueño insistió en regalarle el objeto que deseaba, pero la poni se negó y dio una gran cantidad de bits por el objeto y salió del lugar levitando su compra. Algunos segundos más tarde ella pudo jurar haber escuchado un golpe seco y un crujir de madera, pero le resto importancia.

Días después en Ponyville la señorita Rarity coloco al maniquí como pieza central en su vitrina, ataviado con un hermoso traje de gala color vino y orgullosa de su compra, coloco dos maniquís más estos con vestidos de gala en tonalidades negro para uno y cian para el otro. Orgullosa de esto se dispuso a continuar con su actual proyecto.

Los días siguientes, se suscitaron varios eventos notables en el pequeño pueblo.

La conocida organizadora de fiestas y portadora del elemento de la risa, la señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie, mejor conocida como Pinkie Pie entre la gente del pueblo, organizo una de sus ya conocidas fiestas de cumpleaños en su lugar favorito Sugar Cube Corner para la señorita Bon Bon. Después de la mencionada fiesta en la cual algún chistoso cambio las bebidas dulces por bebidas alcohólicas, entre las 12:30 y la 1:45 de la madrugada cuando varios ponis se disponían a regresar a sus casas, se escucharon algunos gritos cerca de la calle principal en el mercado del pueblo se encontró al poni macho Time Tuner inconsciente y estrellado en contra de la lona de un puesto de zanahorias. Varios días después de despertar, el aludido afirmo haber tenido un encuentro con Slenderpony y haber sido golpeado por este, pero dado su considerable estado de ebriedad aquella noche, su historia fue descartada y se inicio una investigación para buscar a su atacante.

Al día siguiente del ataque, la gata mascota Opalescence de la señorita Rarity huyo de casa siendo encontrada días después cerca de la cabaña de la señorita Fluttershy portadora del elemento de la bondad, pero por algún extraño motivo se rehusó rotundamente a regresar a su hogar al cual siseaba fuertemente nada más verlo.

Durante los días siguientes se reportaron más y más avistamientos de encuentros con Slenderpony, todos a altas horas de la noche y la mayoría de ellos terminaban de forma similar al primero a menos que las victimas lograran huir.

Posteriormente la totalidad de las mascotas de Ponyville se habían literalmente atrincherado en la cabaña de la señorita Fluttershy. Muchos de los habitantes del poblado exigieron una explicación, pero cuando la señorita se dispuso a hablar con ellos sobre su comportamiento, ella argumento que todos respondieron que no regresarían hasta que "eso" se fuera del pueblo.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de tención en cada esquina. Primero las fiestas nocturnas fueron canceladas y se impuso un toque de queda para la tristeza de la señorita Pinkie pie.

Después los rumores sobre que el Slenderpony había llegado al pueblo adquirieron más fuerza que nunca por lo que a ningún potrillo se le permitió salir sin estar acompañado de un adulto y mucho menos salir de su casa apenas se ocultara el sol.

La tención llego a tal grado que incluso la princesa Celestia mando guardias de Canterlot para comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva en el bosque Everfree, pero no hallaron nada más que fauna salvaje y algunos cuerpos de ponis desaparecidos desde hace ya varios años. Pero nada que tranquilizara a los pueblerinos mas allá de darle una última sepultura a sus seres queridos.

Lo único notable fue que la curandera Zecora la cebra fue momentáneamente sacada de su casa por temor de los guardias a que lo que fuera que causaba este alboroto o algo mas pudiera hacerle daño.

Después de eso, los ataques habían continuado como si ya fuera algo normal.

Al igual que el resto de la población la señorita Rarity estaba asustada, tanto por el hecho de que el Slenderpony pudiera llevarse a su hermanita, la señorita Sweetie Belle, tanto por el hecho de que al parecer alguien había estado escabulléndose en su tienda a altas horas de la noche mientras ella dormía y dejaba la puerta abierta, lo cual la preocupo de sobre manera.

Hasta que un día pasó. Este fue su testimonio de ese día

La señorita Rarity se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre y como siempre había perdido la noción del tiempo, algo normal en ella cuando se mete de lleno en su trabajo, pero al tomar aire un momento se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de ir por su hermana a la escuela, afortunadamente recordó que ese día era el turno de su amiga, la señorita Applejack portadora del elemento de la honestidad para buscar a las pequeñas conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Las señoritas Applejack, Rainbow dash portadora del elemento de la lealtad y ella misma se habían puesto de acuerdo para turnarse en ir a buscar a sus hermanas menores varios días antes.

-¿Estás segura que está bien dejar aquí frente?- Pregunto Applejack

-Por supuesto, ya estoy en casa, solo tengo que tocar la puerta y mi hermana vendrá a abrirme–respondió la señorita Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa y se despidió de sus amigas y la señorita Applejack

La pequeña potrilla se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando su mirada se fijo en la nueva vitrina de su hermana, más concretamente en el maniquí de madera que su hermana había adquirido días después de haberse terminado la construcción de la vitrina. Algún tiempo después la pequeña potranca confesó sentirse casi hipnotizada por aquel objeto y siguió observándolo hasta que noto algo extraño en los cascos del maniquí. Al mirar más detalladamente noto una delgada capa de tierra en los cascos del maniquí, incluso en la que estaba levantada. Eso la extraño mucho considerando lo inmaculada que solía ser su hermana. La pequeña se disponía a avisarle a su hermana, cuando paso.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Al escuchar el ruido, la señorita Rarity corrió a la parte principal de su tienda, solo para encontrar el vidrio de su vitrina destrozada y a su hermana tirada de espaldas y en estado de shock.

-¡Sweetie Belle! porque rompiste mi vitrina- la pequeña no contesto, estaba sudando frio y sus ojos parecía que saltarían de su cara en cualquier momento, una cara que ella reconoció al instante -¡Sweetie Belle!- aun sin respuesta, la pequeña parecía haber visto al mismo diablo a los ojos.

Rarity noto que no despegaba la mirada de la vitrina, así que volteo un momento y se encontró con el maniquí de madera, ella no vio nada extraño y regreso su atención a su hermana. Más calmada entro a su establecimiento con su hermana aun sin poder hablar y retiro todos los trozos de vidrio que habían caído sobre su hermana y luego trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la herida en la pata de su hermana.

-Sweetie querida por favor dame tu pata- como por arte de magia Sweetie Belle reacciono a tiempo para decir

-¿Cual pata?-

-La que te lastimaste al romper la vitrina cariño- los ojos de la niña volvieron a ensancharse

-Rarity… yo no rompí la vitrina-

-No tengo tiempo para esto- usando su magia la señorita Rarity tomo la pata izquierda de su hermanita.

Después de una minuciosa búsqueda no encontró nada raro y tomo su otra pata y luego la otra y luego la otra. Y al no encontrar herida alguna en las patas de su hermana la modista se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sweetie Belle… ¿cómo rompiste el vidrio sin lastimarte?– la única respuesta de la pequeña unicornio fue mover sus ojos hasta su borde como indicando que mirara hacia atrás. Pero al ver que su hermana no entendió ella le pidió

-¿Puedo ir a dormir con Applebloom hoy? -

Más tarde ese día la señorita Rarity regresaba de Sweet Apple Acress, a lo lejos noto algo que la perturbo

-Oh no, no, no, no ¡no!-

Mientras ella había ido a dejar a su hermanita a casa de su mejor amiga, alguien había roto lo que quedaba del vidrio de la vitrina y había hecho girones todos y cada uno de sus vestidos incluyendo los maniquís que los portaban, todos menos uno.

-Bueno… al menos tú sigues de pie- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la escoba y el recogedor.

Pero se dio cuenta de que si tocaba algo de la escena del crimen las pistas que pudieran encontrar los guardias reales sobre el culpable de tan terrible acto de vandalismo desaparecerían.

Inmediatamente después de reportarlo los guardias y la policía montaron un operativo sobre el lugar. Al final del día nadie encontró pista alguna de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar y tapizaron el agujero que dejo la vitrina por donde el agresor pudo haber entrado y esa noche dos guardias reales decidieron montar guardia afuera de la boutique por si alguien sospechoso aparecía.

No hacía falta decir que la señorita Rarity estaba furiosa, incluso trato de volver a su trabajo para volver a su serenidad habitual y después del atardecer su humor se había enfriado después de trabajar tanto.

Entrada la noche los guardias reales que estaban entrenados para soportar de pie largas jornadas comenzaron a cabecear por el sueño y lentamente se quedaron dormidos de pie.

Mientras tanto, Rarity ya estaba metida de lleno en su labor. Tal vez, cualquier otro día no lo habría notado siquiera, tal vez en otras circunstancias su concentración hubiera sido absoluta como para haberlo escuchado, pero lo escucho. Chirrido, un constante y apenas audible chirrido de lo que parecía ser ¿madera? Pensó ella. Cada vez más cerca y más fuerte. El corazón de la señorita Rarity latía más fuerte y más rápido mientras escuchaba ese chirrido y algo que la perturbo mas fue que ese sonido venía acompañado delo que pudo distinguir como un suave trote. El trote se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que ella se encontraba. Al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía, su espalda se erizo al máximo y su respiración se ajito casi al punto de hiperventilarse. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el inconfundible chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y su sangre se congelo totalmente. Sintió que alguien o algo la miraba y a pesar de estar petrificada por el miedo, ella reunió todas sus fuerzas en su cuerno para tomar un espejo de mano y alzarlo a la altura de su cara, entonces lo vio.

La puerta apenas si estaba abierta y en ese pequeño tramo una diminuta y brillante luz roja que ella distinguió como un pequeño ojo la miraba.

Después de unos segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la luz abandono la puerta y desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente la señorita Rarity continuaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había quedado cuando levanto el espejo la noche anterior, no durmió, no se movió, solo se petrifico.

Permaneció así hasta que un gallo canto y dio un agudo y terrible grito de terror que despertó a los guardias de la entrada, todo Ponyville y a todos en Sweet Apple Acress, incluso a la princesa Celestia juro haber escuchado algo desde su trono.

Los guardias no se hicieron esperar y entraron de golpe a la boutique y encontraron a la señorita Rarity gritando de terror, no como antes, pero si aterrorizada. Ninguno de los dos pudo calmarla hasta que sus amigas llegaron al lugar. Intentaron calmarla como pudieron, pero todo fue inútil, hasta que la señorita AJ abofeteo a la señorita Rarity fue cuando pudo calmarse.

-Oh por Celestia- las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus verdes ojos como un par de cataratas –eso… eso me estaba mirando… me miro con sus ojos rojos… ¡ME MIRO CON SUS OJOS ROJOS!- AJ la abofeteo de nuevo – ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué no estaban en su puesto?! ¡¿Por qué dejaron que me mirara?! ¡¿Por qué no evitaron que me mirara?!- los guardias simplemente bajaron sus cabezas

Para esa tarde la señorita Rarity ya estaba casi calmada cuando los guardias le dijeron algo que solo término de destrozar sus nervios.

-No encontramos rastro alguno de que alguna puerta fuera forzada, todas las ventanas tienen el seguro puesto, pero…- Rarity miro directo al guardia -la puerta trasera estaba abierta y al parecer fue abierta desde adentro- el guardia pudo jurar que la mirada de la yegua que tenía enfrente lo atravesó como un par de lanzas –según nuestros expertos en magia no se detectaron rastros residuales de tele-transportación- Rarity no se movía, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando – por lo que solo podemos concluir que lo que sea que haya visto a noche, ya se encontraba aquí adentro desde el principio-

Aun con la mirada perdida, ella solo tomo una escoba y comenzó a barrer lo que quedaba de los vestidos rotos, los guardias se disponían a retirarse cuando.

-Búsquenlo- los guardias voltearon –encuentre esa cosa y sáquenla de mi casa- dijo con una voz carente de sentimientos justo antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente –por favor… sáquenlo de mi casa-

Esa tarde la boutique fue minuciosamente registrada hasta el último rincón, la totalidad de los objetos fueron sacados al exterior para facilitar la búsqueda de lo que fuere que causo el terror de aquella yegua.

En algún momento, mientras se registraba la casa. La señorita Derphy Hooves en compañía de de hija Dinky Doo se encontraban paseando por el pueblo en día de descanso de la primera, cuando se acercaron al lugar creyendo que se trataba de una venta de garaje al ver tantas cosas en la entrada del establecimiento.

Después de ver varios objetos la mencionada pegaso poso sus ojos sobre aquel maniquí, aun vistiendo el traje color vino que Rarity le había puesto hace ya bastante tiempo. Ella lo miro detenidamente o lo mejor que pudo dado la condición de sus ojos.

Después de un rato de observar al elegante maniquí la pegaso se disponía a regresar su atención a su hija cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel maniquí la miraba, ella se paralizo. Una penetrante mirada de ojos rojos la dejo plantada en el piso, seguido de esto y como si se divirtiera con la expresión de la yegua, el maniquí le dedico una torcida y desquiciada sonrisa psicópata mientras le mostraba todos y cada uno de sus colmillos amarillentos y emanaba un asqueroso y pestilente aliento verde.

Al no poderse mover, Derphy respiro hasta el último gramo de ese asqueroso aliento. Según sus palabras posteriores ella afirmo sentir como si hubiera comido vomito marinado moffins pasados con salsa picante rancia y huevos podridos de la pascua antepasada durante un año entero, lo cual provoco al instante que el estomago de la susodicha fuera expulsado de golpe.

-¿Mama te sientes bien?- pregunto la pequeña Dinky preocupada por su madre

Derphy volvió su mirada hacia su hija y después al maniquí, este la miro a ella y luego miro a su hija. Misteriosamente los ojos de la pegaso se centraron en el maniquí, ¡por primera vez en su vida podía ver claramente! Pero eso no le importo, rápidamente dio media vuelta, tomo a su hija, la coloco en su lomo y salió de aquel lugar trotando a toda velocidad.

En ese momento la señorita Rarity y los guardias salían con más cosas cuando notaron a la pegaso fue muy tarde y chocaron. La modista estaba por regañar a la cartera cuando vio la expresión en su rostro y su ira se desvaneció al instante, esa expresión de horror puro ¡era la misma del poni que le había vendido el maniquí!

-No dejen que mira a mi hija – dijo antes de volver a vomitar y aun más fuerte que antes grito -por favor… ¡no permitan que mire a mi hija!-

-¿Quién?, ¿quién te miro?-interrogo la señorita Rarity quien estaba segura de que había visto lo mismo que ella.

-¡No dejen que el maniquí toque a mi hija!- fue lo último que dijo antes de vomitar una vez mas y desmallarse.

Ya era tarde cuando Rarity y los guardias se encontraban en el hospital. Derphy había sido ingresada de emergencia. Aun inconsciente no paraba de vomitar, incluso aunque su estomago hubiera expulsado todo su contenido. Solo con la intervención de la curandera Zecora, la pobre pegaso pudo encontrar alivio a su malestar. Cabe mencionar que aun hoy día la cartera continúa su tratamiento con la cebra antes mencionada. Se cree que su problema es psicológico más que físico. Lo único positivo de todo esto es que su problema de enfoque visual fue curado debido al extraño suceso.

Las palabras de la pegaso aun seguían resonando en su cabeza durante toda la tarde que permaneció en el hospital hasta que lentamente callo dormida de la preocupación. Esa noche, ella tuvo un sueño, aunque ella prefiere referirse a él como "intervención divina". Esta es la descripción del mismo según sus palabras

Ella se encontraba en un hermoso lugar rodeada de una luz más hermosa que el sol de Celestia, cuando de repente un pegaso con un aro dorado sobre su cabeza, de pelaje, crin y cola de un blanco puro casi resplandeciente y ojos azules como el cielo infinito se apareció frente a ella y dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Toma esto- dijo dándole una botella transparente –moja una soga o una cadena con esto y luego átalo con ellas, el nunca podrá zafarse. Debes llevarlo al bosque, quémalo hasta que no queden más que cenizas y luego entiérralas en donde nadie pueda encontrarlas. Recuerda, tu y solo tú debes hacer esto, solo así terminara tu tormento- el ángel desapareció llevándose consigo la luz y poco tiempo después la señorita Rarity despertó con la primera luz del día.

Ese había sido el sueño más maravilloso que hubiese tenido desde que todo este calvario comenzó. Pero al intentar llevarse la pesuña a la cara sus ojos se ensancharon al encontrarse con la botella que el ángel le entrego en sus sueños. Ahora ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

Esa misma mañana fue vista en uno de los últimos lugares en donde se esperaría encontrarla.

Nada más abrir, la señorita Rarity entro a la ferretería de Ponyville, según el testimonio del tendero ella compro, una enorme alforja, la soga más resistente que tenia, un metro de las cadenas más gruesas que tenia, una enorme palangana, dos pares de botas de montaña, dos litros de aceite para lámpara, un encendedor y una lata de aerosol.

Casi inmediatamente la señorita Rarity fue vista entrando a la biblioteca del pueblo. Eh aquí una transcripción exacta de la conversación que sostuvo con la bibliotecaria y portadora del elemento de la magia y aprendiz personal de la princesa Celestia, la señorita Twilithg Sparkle y su asistente dragón Spike.

-¡Rarity! Que es lo que trae por…- la hechicera no termino la frase, pues la modista entro de golpe a la biblioteca.

-Twilitgh, escúchame con mucha atención porque no tengo mucho tiempo- tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar –sé cómo acabar con todo este horror, no me preguntes como, solo necesito hacer algunos preparativos antes de comenzar-

Dejo de levitar la palangana colocándola en el suelo, saco de sus alforjas las sogas y las cadenas y las coloco dentro de la palangana. Tomo la pequeña botella que le fue encomendada y vertió su contenido sobre las ataduras teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar su contenido. Una vez hecho esto el líquido fue adsorbido en su totalidad incluso por las cadenas. Al examinarlas detenidamente pudo notar que ni las sogas ni las cadenas estaban húmedas, cosa que extraño a su amiga y su asistente.

-Por Celestia que esto resulte-

-Rarity, sé que me dijiste que no hiciera preguntas, pero ¿qué es lo que acabamos de ver?-

-Si todo sale bien, el principio de un milagro- dijo casi como un murmullo –lo que estoy a punto de hacer es tal vez la cosa más peligrosa que allá hecho en toda mi vida- suspiro bajando la mirada –prométeme que si no regreso para el anochecer debes mandar un grupo de guardias en mi búsqueda- coloco las ataduras de regreso a sus alforjas y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta

¡Espera! Iré contigo, solo déjame reunir a las demás y contactar con la princesa y…

-¡No! Escúchame bien y hazlo con mucha atención, esta es una misión que yo y solo yo debo hacer y no puedo ni debo tener ayuda-

-¿Por qué?– pregunto el pequeño dragón

-El ángel me lo dijo- y con estas palabras la señorita Rarity se retiro dejando a sus amigos increíblemente confundidos.

Su siguiente parada fue a su boutique. Se detuvo de golpe nada mas divisar su hogar y tras contemplarlo por unos momentos se acerco a trote lento. Varios minutos pasaron en los que la señorita Rarity contuvo el aliento hasta estar frente a frente con el aterrador maniquí.

Su cuerno brillo con intensidad y el maniquí fue levantado en el aire y estrellado contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que la susodicha se desahogo, aunque no totalmente.

Su siguiente acción fue sacar las ataduras. Primero uso la soga para amarrar sus cascos al lado de su cabeza, posteriormente uso las cadenas como refuerzo y lo arrojo a la carreta detrás de su caza, se coloco el arnés al cuello y troto rápidamente en dirección al bosque everfree.

Corrían las doce del medio día cuando la señorita Rarity ingresa al bosque muy cerca de la cabaña de la pegaso y amiga Fluttershy. Con cada paso que daba ella podía jurar que la carreta se convulsionaba.

Una vez dentro del tenebroso bosque, se dispuso a seguir el sendero marcado, incluso pudo divisar la casa de Zecora a lo lejos. Tras una hora de caminata, ella decide abandonar el sendero marcado, por lo cual tuvo que abandonar la carreta y levitar el objeto de su martirio por el resto.

Había llovido hace solo unos pocos días, por lo que el camino estaba parcialmente enlodado, para su suerte las botas que compro en la ferretería le estaban sirviendo a la perfección, según ella no eran muy estéticas, pero eso fue lo de menos y juro que al regresar les daría algo más de finura.

Pasaron las horas y ella continuaba avanzando, se encontraba agotada y harta de cargar con el maldito objeto. Nada de esto le importaba con tal de terminar con la pesadilla que ella misma había comenzado al traer ese maldito pedazo de rascas lomos al pueblo.

Su mente continuaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando diviso un claro a lo lejos. Al acercarse un poco mas se encontró en un claro de hierba muerta, ella supo que había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Arrojo al muñeco diabólico justo en medio del claro, tomo el contenedor con el aceite y lo empapo de pesuñas a cabeza, el objeto comenzó a forcejear para intentar liberarse. Era la primera vez que lo veía moverse y no era agradable en lo más mínimo. Tomo el encendedor y la lata de aerosol. Presiono el pivote del aerosol y activo la llama del encendedor, pero en el momento en que se disponía a ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, allí estaban. De nuevo, esos penetrantes, terroríficos e hipnóticos ojos rojos la miraban y ella no pudo evitar mirarlos.

Sorpresivamente la malvada criatura cerró sus ojos y luego sonrió mostrando su sonrisa de colmillos amarillentos y los ojos de Rarity se sumieron en sus cuencas y logro salir de su trance. Miro a su izquierda y luego a su derecha y se dio cuenta que la noche había caído, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando miro con horror que tanto el aerosol como el encendedor se habían agotado por completo. Ella maldijo su propia suerte y al posar su mirada de regreso a su víctima, volvió a caer en su hipnótica mirada y la criatura volvió a sonreír.

La horrible emanación verde escapo de las fauces de la criatura y comenzó a expandirse por todo el claro mientras Rarity continuaba inmóvil frente a la espeluznante mirada de la bestia, se acercaba lentamente hacia la nariz de Rarity, ella no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando una sombra salto de entre la maleza y se interpuso frente a la modista y la brumosa exhalación y de repente una enorme llamarada subyugo al asqueroso aliento del maniquí junto con la mayor parte del claro y todo se volvió rojo.

-¡Rarity!- grito el extraño

La aludida salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre y ser agitada un par de veces. Cuando su mirada se aclaro y pudo ver a su salvador, ella exclamo con sorpresa.

-¡Spiky waiky!– grito ella –¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Estaba preocupado por ti y te seguí, y me alegro mucho de a verlo hecho– respondió volviendo la mirada hacia la enorme bola de fuego que se formo en el claro.

Rarity abrazo a Spike y Spike abrazo a Rarity y juntos observaron aquel hermoso y tenebroso espectáculo. Justo ahí entre las llamas pudieron verlo, retorciéndose de dolor y arrojando desgarradores chillidos y alaridos de desesperación. Permanecieron así hasta que las llamas se extinguieron y no quedo nada más que una planicie erosionada y ceniza carbonizada.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido Spike- dijo Rarity rompiendo el abrazo –necesito que cabes el agujero más profundo que puedas y…-

Justo en ese momento, una enorme ráfaga de viento pasó y levanto una enorme nube de polvo y ceniza. Por reflejo la señorita Rarity levanto una pequeña barrera alrededor de ella y el joven Spike. Los siguientes momentos fueron confusos. Aun entre tanto polvo ambos afirmaron haber visto la figura del maniquí y sus penetrantes ojos rojos, solo para desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, en el lugar donde deberían estar los restos del maligno ser, solo se encontraban sus ataduras.

-Las cenizas… no… ¡NO!- grito la modista– ¡se supone que debían ser enterrados! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAN SER ENTERRADOS!- grito de nuevo esta vez rompiendo en llanto.

A la mañana siguiente un grupo de soldados y el resto de las portadoras encontraron a la señorita Rarity y al joven Spike muy cerca de las afueras del bosque Everfree. Spike relato con lujo de detalle lo que había visto la noche anterior, puesto que la señorita Rarity solo repetía una y otra vez: "debían ser enterrados"

Un mes después de los paranormales acontecimientos ocurridos en el pequeño poblado, los habitantes habían recuperado su sonrisa habitual y la señorita Pinkie Pai festejo como nunca en la fiesta que llamo "festejo del final del toque de queda y un bey bey para el Slenderpony".

Los animales regresaron con sus respectivos dueños, salvo por Opalescence que no regreso hasta tres semanas después de haber acabado el suplicio de su dueña.

Por su parte, la princesa Celestia recibió de parte de Rarity las ataduras que había usado para contener al maniquí. Sus ojos se ensancharon como nunca se había visto y con una voz llena de incredulidad ella exclamo "estas ataduras… están venditas…". Al final tanto la soga como las cadenas fueron guardadas en la cámara de tesoros con el argumento de que "no será la última vez que se necesiten"

Spike y Rarity fueron premiados con la medalla al valor, entregada por la princesa Luna, por los servicios brindados al reino y un nuevo vitral en donde se podía contemplar al maniquí siendo consumido por las llamas de Spike quien valientemente se interponía entre la maligna criatura y la señorita Rarity. Cabe mencionar que para el joven Spike su mejor recompensa fue recibir un beso en la mejilla de la agradecida doncella que salvo aquella noche.

Durante una semana guardias reales y científicos unicornios se dedicaron a investigar la escena del crimen por llamarla de alguna forma. Pero por más que analizaron la tierra del lugar, los exámenes no daban pista alguna sobre la procedencia de aquel ser. Lo único destacable fue la silueta plasmada en el suelo en donde la bestia se carbonizo, generando más preguntas que respuestas.

Cuando todos los eventos relacionados con el maniquí terminaron y el caso se dio por cerrado y archivado. Este sería un buen momento para colocar un enorme FIN para este informe o eso hubiera hecho hasta que hace unos días la señorita Rarity decidió tener una pequeña fiesta de té en su establecimiento junto con el resto de las portadoras.

-y eso fue lo que sucedió…- finalmente después de un tiempo, la señorita Rarity decidió contarles la verdad.

-Cielos Rarity eso es… aterrador- dijo Applejack acentuando el último punto.

-Cuando lo compre jamás creí que esto pasaría, debí saberlo por la mirada de ese pobre poni, me pregunto qué habrá sido de el- La señorita Rarity estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando alguien entro a todo galope.

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!- entro corriendo Sweetie Belle –Tienes que leer esto- dijo pasándole una carta.

La carta en cuestión no estaba dirigida para ella, sino para Applebloom y había sido enviada por su prima Bads Seed, pero al notar la preocupación de su hermana menor decidió leerla de todas formas. Comenzó a leer detenidamente, pero sus ojos se ensancharon con cada minuto que pasaba. A su término la señorita Rarity dejo caer la carta y sin palabras dramáticas y escenas sobreactuadas se desmayo.

Tengo conmigo una copia de dicha carta que fue ira anexa al reporte. El contenido de la carta es el siguiente:

"_Hola prima ¿qué tal todo en el pueblo?, acá en Manehattan todo sigue normal y aburrido como siempre. Pero mejor no te aburro con pequeñeces. El motivo de mi carta es, como siempre, reportarte las actividades y avances de las Cutie Mark Crusaders de Manehattan. Esta semana intentamos pesca con mosco, meditación zen, ceremonia del té (el cual fue un desastre), ciclismo extremo (que salió mucho peor) y finalmente saltar en bungie desde un rascacielos, pero no nos dejaron siquiera intentarlo. _

_No hace falta decir que ninguna ha logrado obtener su Cutie Mark, tampoco hace falta decir que todas estamos muy tristes. Pero esta semana estamos en algo grande, esta semana estamos intentando ser ¡investigadoras para normales Cutie Mark Crusaders! Ya hasta tenemos nuestro primer caso. Muchos ponis dicen haber visto a un semental de traje negro muy elegante caminando por la avenida central a altas horas de la noche, mucha gente piensa que se trata del Slenderpony, pero después de una apropiada investigación descubrimos que el solo habita los bosques así que descartamos esa idea. Siguiendo nuestra corazonada colocamos una cámara con censor de movimiento en una esquina de la avenida central, la cámara es del papa de una de mis amigas, pero por favor no le digas a nadie. _

_Obtuvimos algunas fotos interesantes, pero nada aun, en cuanto descubramos algo mandaremos las fotos a la prensa, pero tú serás la primera en recibir una foto. Esperamos pronto resolver este misterio y suerte todas con su cruzada."_

Las investigaciones continúan, pero aun se desconoce el escondite del maniquí.

Manehattan avenida central viernes 12:00 am. Un poni macho camina por la avenida central después de asistir a una gran fiesta. Había estado bebiendo mucho en la fiesta y camina mientras se tambalea de lado a lado sin rumbo fijo, hasta que su mirada se centra en un aparador. El poni observa con atención a los maniquís que ahí posan en el aparador, pero solo uno llamo su atención, un antiguo maniquí de madera con un elegante traje de etiqueta color vino. Miro al maniquí más de cerca con gran curiosidad. Los ojos del maligno ser se abrieron de par en par dejando ver una penetrante mirada de ojos rojos y sonreía con una intimidante sonrisa de colmillos amarillentos y con una carcajada final se despide de los lectores.

Fin.

**Bien, espero que les allá gustado. Dejen mensajes para opinar que les pareció. Nos vemos en el próximo mito.**


End file.
